Love Game
by missxyloto
Summary: Oh, he did love me. It just got complicated.


**LOVE GAME**

**SAKURA'S POV**

I am sitting on the cold tiled bathroom, the smell of the vodka still faint. Scratch that, I smell like a walking bottle of vodka. But could you blame me after all the shit that happened. I looked at myself in the mirror, reminiscing each how cuts and bruises came to life. How I didn't care about the blood that was coming out from me. The ones my lover did. Oh, he did love me. It just got complicated.

I still remember him coming up to me in the Coffee shop across the street and asking if he could sit with me and just talk. We had so much in common; it was like talking to my reflection. The smiles he gave me still reflect in my eyes. He'd sneak in my house because my dad hates company. He would always listen to me and make me feel like I'm not alone and useless. He would train with me so that I'd get stronger. He would stay with me until the sun comes up and would give me a kiss for a good day. That's the boy I loved, he would always ask me what would be my answer if he proposed to me and I would say yes, no doubt about it. He would hug me; make me feel loved and protected whenever my father has his drunken rage. I would cry in his shoulder and thank him for being there for me. He was the boy that I loved more than myself.

Then one night, he came to my room at midnight, the smell of alcohol in his breath as he kissed me. But it wasn't his kiss, it was rough and demanding and it wasn't him. He knows me well; he knows what I've been through and considers me fragile. But this night it was different. When I tried to push him away, he just came closer.

Closer and closer.

He would touch me and it's not full of feeling anymore.

Just meaningless.

And that's the time I became more distant to the world. Just the thought of the person that I loved so much hurting me is unbearable. My faith in him faltering in the morning as the hot water in the shower washes all my pain away. I would scrub my skin until its red because I'd always feel dirty whenever he touches me now.

When he would come closer to me I would close my eyes and imagine him of what he used to be. The one who promised that he would take care of me and that he would never hurt me. The one who would only touch me out of love not hate. The one who would train with me so I can get stronger and but still able to protect me, the one who stood up to my father and told him that he loves me and means everything to him. Now I just feel like a toy to a child, a toy that he'll just get tired of, get thrown away and move on to the other. He would say that he loves me but that's after the guilt has set it. The bruises on my hips and neck remind me of he'd become. He would shed tears for me and each time those tears touch my skin, it burned me. When he looked me in the eye, he saw nothing because with every punch he'd thrown, little bits of me turns into ashes because of the fire in his eyes. After he leaves, I would curl up in my bathroom, the echo of my sobs is ringing. The hurt I feel bounce back to me. Every time I leave my bathroom, a flush of crimson red are in my sink. A simple way to make me forget all the pain. And now I need that way because I'm tired of all this. I've been asking myself, what's the reason I'm still here? What's my purpose here? Nothing will change if I'm gone. My father would still be a drunken bastard he is, and my lover would just move on to another like he hadn't done that before. My mother wouldn't even notice that I'm gone, it's just like I'm an invisible man. I remember the movie we watched 'Hollow Man', I feel just like him; I have a skin, I have shape but when you look me in the eye, you see nothing.

The last things I remember are the smell of the vodka I had and smashing the bottle beside me. I didn't care if the shards hit me, it would do me good actually. As I held the biggest shard of glass I closed my eyes and whispered, "I love you," That's when I realized that this had been all a Love Game.

…

…

…

…

..

.

And I lost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

****I wrote this story 2 years ago for Slash! at the disco. I tweeked it a bit and yes i admit, they're both a little OOC. In the original text, the guy was supposed to sing the girl to sleep, but really...Sasuke singing. That's just funny. lol i'm kidding.

Reviews please! :D


End file.
